<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Bodyguard by maraudersaffair</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30120705">The Bodyguard</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersaffair/pseuds/maraudersaffair'>maraudersaffair</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bodyguard Harry Potter, Bottom Harry Potter, Famous Draco Malfoy, First Kiss, Getting Together, Jealous Harry Potter, Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings, Model Draco Malfoy, Pining, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Tension, Top Draco Malfoy, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:47:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,807</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30120705</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersaffair/pseuds/maraudersaffair</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco is the most famous man in Britain. Harry is his bodyguard. </p><p>They both are desperate for each other, but Draco refuses to accept it until one day he thinks Harry has run off to marry someone else.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Draco Tops Harry Fest 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Bodyguard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/gifts">digthewriter</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Dig's prompt #48: <i>Draco is a celebrity and Harry is assigned to be his bodyguard and Draco hates it. Draco keeps fucking w/ Harry and brings dates home and one day Harry quits. There's a new bodyguard and Draco doesn't know why he misses Harry something fierce.</i></p><p>Dig: I hurried up and wrote this for you! Thanks for all your work as a mod. I'm glad I got to write bodyguard!Harry *drools*.</p><p>You requested no explicit sex between Draco and other people but there is a touch of it in here. I wanted Harry to see Draco a little in action. Hopefully you can still enjoy it &lt;3</p><p>Thank for reading, everyone.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco Malfoy was the most famous man in wizarding Britain. He was a celebrity, a personality. He was a person of many talents - actor, model, writer, game show host. The list went on. His range was limited but his blinding smile and natural charisma made people think he was the most talented wizard of his generation. </p><p>He was also a man in need of a bodyguard, a <i>fit</i> bodyguard. He had no patience for ugly men. </p><p>He almost changed his mind when he opened the door of his posh London townhouse and found Harry Potter standing there. </p><p>“<i>No</i>,” he said, and slammed the door in Potter’s face. </p><p>A moment passed, then Potter knocked again politely. Draco thought to storm off like a diva, but no; he wouldn’t give Potter the satisfaction. </p><p>Draco threw open the door and rested his hands on his hips. He lifted his chin and narrowed his eyes. “No way Pansy hired <i>you</i>.”</p><p>Potter gave him an unconcerned smile. “In fact, she did. Want me to show you the contract?”</p><p>“No, because you’re already sacked. Promptly leave my premises immediately.”</p><p>Potter tucked his hands into his pockets, leaned against the doorframe. “I will need her to tell me that. Officially, she was the one who hired me, not you.”</p><p>Draco growled a little. Potter looked utterly delectable in his doorway, and it <i>enraged</i> him. The only person who had the right to look so good around here was him. </p><p>Draco stomped away, leaving Potter to languish in the doorway. He stomped all the way down the hallway to the double offices.</p><p>“He stays!” Pansy yelled before Draco could even open his mouth.</p><p>“No!”</p><p>“Yes, darling.” Pansy barely looked up from her appointment book. She balanced a tiny pair of lavender spectacles on her nose. “Somebody tried to kidnap you last month. Potter is the best in the business. I’m not taking the chance.”</p><p>“I don’t care! Find someone else!”</p><p>“Also: I told you taking out that insurance policy on your arse was a bad idea. The insurance company wants Potter and no one else. And I must agree with them on this.”</p><p>“You <i>wench</i>,” Draco said, and slammed the double doors to the offices. He stomped back to the foyer and shot Potter a look of pure loathing. “Fine, you stay. But I don’t want you to even <i>look</i> at me.”</p><p>Potter raised his eyebrows and silently watched Draco walk away. Draco made sure his insured arse bounced a little in his stride.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*</p>
</div>Draco wasn’t a bottom; but the entire country thought he was. It was almost his brand, which was ironic and <i>hilarious</i>.<p>Draco was also incredibly busy. He was especially too busy for romance or attachments. He liked pulling men from a crowd and taking them home to fuck until the sun came up. </p><p>He didn’t like conversation, or explaining himself, which meant he slept with men who were obviously desperate for someone to top them. Given the choice, Draco would choose to be with men who were big and muscular, who had no business being beneath a prancing fairy like himself. Given the choice, Draco would choose to be with a man like Potter. </p><p>It had been a few weeks since Potter was hired on as his bodyguard, and things had been … frustrating. Potter was <i>everywhere</i>; he never left Draco alone. Draco supposed it was understandable since being an insufferable neck-breather was virtually in Potter’s job description, but still. Draco hated that he had to spend his waking hours pretending not to stare at Potter’s bum. Because Potter had a brilliant bum. </p><p>Potter followed him around to boozy art shows and boring runway rehearsals; he was there when Draco stepped out for his morning jog, when he had his midday tea at the paparazzi-infested cafes. He was there when he slipped on his tightest pair of trousers and made a big entrance at the hottest magical nightclubs in town. </p><p>Draco knew Potter was watching; he felt his emerald gaze on him at all times. He hoped he made Potter jealous. <i>Draco</i> was the star, not him. Everyone said Draco’s name; few people seemed to even recognise Potter nowadays. </p><p>Tonight Draco was at Armand’s, a posh nightclub in Soho. The club was tiny, dark; it was impossible not to rub shoulders with every person you passed. </p><p>Draco liked drinking dry martinis. He liked green olives. He was on his third martini and the way he was pawing at the brunet next to him showed it. </p><p>“What’s your name?” Draco said.</p><p>The man fluttered his eyes, amazed that Draco was even asking him a question. “Caleb.”</p><p>“Lovely name.” Draco had to lean in close to hear. He brushed his cheek against Caleb’s. </p><p>They danced together in the VIP section. Draco glanced around, satisfied when he confirmed that everyone was watching them. It was always good publicity when his pulls made the gossip rags.</p><p>“You’re gorg in person,” Caleb said into his ear.</p><p>Draco raised an eyebrow. “Does that mean I’m not <i>gorg</i> in photographs?”</p><p>Caleb went a little pink. “No, that’s not - I would never -”</p><p>“Do you suck cock, Caleb?” Draco interrupted.  </p><p>Caleb bit his lip and nodded.</p><p>“Good. Come home with me and suck mine.” Draco took him by the hand and pulled him outside to a waiting magical limousine. The transportation choice was a bit Muggle but Draco liked the appearance of it.</p><p>Potter jumped into the front passenger's seat right before the car took off. Grumpy, Draco pushed up a button that raised a screen between them. He didn’t want to have to stare at the back of Potter’s head as Caleb wanked him. </p><p>“Come here,” Draco said, and pulled Caleb closer. Their lips met. The kiss was perfectly acceptable.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*</p>
</div>Inside Draco’s townhouse, Draco had another martini with Caleb in the kitchen. He knew Potter was around somewhere so he made sure to laugh especially loud at Caleb’s jokes.<p>Then Draco heard footsteps, and he pulled Caleb into a messy, drunk snog. They pawed at each other in the middle of his white concrete kitchen. </p><p>Draco sneaked a hand into Caleb’s trousers, making the other man moan. He looked up and found Potter lingering in the doorway, a dark expression on his face.</p><p>Draco glowered at him, his hand still on Caleb. <i>Fuck off</i>, Draco mouthed at Potter. </p><p>Potter blinked a few times as if to wake himself from a trance. Then he disappeared. Draco let Caleb kiss him again before pulling him down the hall to his enormous bedroom.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*</p>
</div>The next morning, Draco cornered Potter right before they left the townhouse. “Don’t ever watch me with another man again,” he said.<p>Potter clenched his teeth, his jaw pulsing. “Yes, sir,” he said. </p><p>Draco squinted at him. “Do you have something you want to say to me?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>Potter looked at him then, his gaze impossible to read. He was too bloody attractive with his chiseled jaw, his full lips. He had shaved before reporting to work and he smelled like sandalwood. Draco utterly <i>loathed</i> him.</p><p>“No, sir,” he said more firmly.</p><p>“Good.” Draco slid on his fashionable sunglasses and left through his front door. A bulb flashed almost immediately. It was a Creevey, one of the cousins. All Creeveys were bloody annoying but Draco plastered on a blinding smile. He winked as another flash went off.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*</p>
</div>About a week later, Draco was in his dressing room at the WWN. He had just finished recording his popular wireless game show and he was itching for another shag. He was in luck: an attractive fan had just sneaked past security to deliver Draco a dozen pink roses.<p>“How nice,” Draco purred, eating the man up with his eyes. “Would you care for a drink?”</p><p>“Yes, please.”</p><p>Draco snapped his fingers and whiskey poured into crystal tumblers. Draco and the man caught the drinks in the air. As Draco took his first sip, his gaze wandered over to where Potter stood silently in a corner. </p><p><i>Fuck, I want him</i>, Draco thought before he could stop himself. He snapped his gaze back to his fan. “Tell me, did you enjoy the performance?”</p><p>“Oh, yes! You are so clever with your jokes. A real riot.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Draco said, not really listening to the compliment. When he was younger, he used to live for compliments; now he understood they were usually quite empty. “What is your name?” Draco asked to be polite.</p><p>“Kale.”</p><p>“How nice.” Draco’s smile turned a little brittle. He knew he would slip up and accidentally call the man Caleb. It was always difficult to shag men with similar sounding names around the same time.</p><p>An hour later, he was snogging the man on the snug sofa in his dressing room. Potter still loomed in the corner.</p><p>Draco had Kale on his back; he kissed down his neck, taking his time to taste his skin. “You better not be watching, Potter,” Draco said, voice lust-soaked.</p><p>“I’m not, sir.”</p><p><i>Bloody liar</i>, Draco thought; but he didn’t demand that Potter leave the room. They both knew he could have escaped to the hallway ages ago.</p><p>Draco fantasised about forcing Kale to his knees right there, right in front of Potter. He wanted to force Potter to watch. </p><p>Under him, Kale whimpered for more. Draco sat up and brushed his hair into place. “Let’s go somewhere more private,” he whispered to Kale suggestively. “Have you ever been inside a limousine before?”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*</p>
</div>Later that night, Draco emerged from his bedroom, covered in love bites and hair an utter disaster. Caleb - <i>Kale</i> - was passed out on his gigantic bed, utterly content.<p>Draco Summoned a glass water bottle and stepped out on his terrace. He started when he encountered Potter. </p><p>“Oh, hello,” he said, then scowled to himself. He sounded entirely too friendly. </p><p>Potter blinked at him. He looked knackered. “Good evening.” He was leaning against the ledge, his leather jacket pulled tight around his broad chest. His glasses glimmered in the lamplight. </p><p>Draco sauntered closer. There was a chill in the air and he was barefoot but the terrace floor was heated. </p><p>Draco leaned beside him. He took a long pull from the bottle. He was very thirsty. Potter stared at his working throat. </p><p>“Shouldn’t you already be at home?”</p><p>Potter shrugged. “You have a habit of bringing home strangers. Unvetted strangers, mind you. I didn’t want to take any chances.”</p><p>“I can protect myself in my own home,” Draco said stiffly.</p><p>“Sure, but it’s my job to make sure you aren’t put in that situation.”</p><p>Draco looked at him for a long moment. “You sound as if you almost care.”</p><p>Potter shrugged and gazed out at the quiet cityscape. Draco wanted to drag his teeth along his jaw, taste his bristly stubble. </p><p>“Do you think I’m a slag?” </p><p>The question made Potter glance back at him. Potter’s sensual mouth twisted in a smile. “No.”</p><p>“No?” Draco put a hand to his chest. “My, oh my. What else shall I do to convince you? Shag <i>two</i> men in front of you?”</p><p>Potter rolled his eyes. “I think you’re lonely.”</p><p>Draco dropped his hand. “How dare you.”</p><p>“You know it’s true.”</p><p>“I’m <i>famous</i>, Potter. The whole country knows my name! People are desperate for a piece of me.”</p><p>“You’re still lonely. At the end of the day, all of that doesn’t mean anything. Don’t you think I would know that?”</p><p>“I think you’re jealous.”</p><p>Potter laughed darkly. “Not at all.”</p><p>Draco pressed closer. He wanted to get a reaction from Potter. He wanted to get under Potter’s skin. “Tell me,” Draco whispered, his hands grabbing the railing on either side of Potter, pinning him in place, “do you fancy men?”</p><p>Potter’s lips parted. Draco’s mouth curled. <i>Success</i>.</p><p>Draco pressed even closer; he saw Potter’s pulse thudding in his neck. When he felt Potter’s erection, his mouth dropped open.</p><p>“Oh,” Draco said. </p><p>Potter remained still; he looked transfixed. “I didn’t expect to want you so much. It’s not why I took the job.”</p><p>“You want me? Really?” Even after all his games, it still stunned Draco to hear it out loud, to feel Potter’s needy arousal. </p><p>Potter touched his cheek gently, his fingers rough. “Could you even be monogamous?”</p><p><i>Yes, I’m desperate for it</i>. Draco pulled away. He took a step back. “You’re my bodyguard. It would never work out.”</p><p>“Yeah.” Grunting, Potter reached down to readjust himself in his trousers. “It’s too late anyway.”</p><p>“Too late?” Draco was staring at Potter touching himself. He’d give anything to see Potter’s prick in that moment.</p><p>Potter shrugged and moved past him. “I guess I will head home now. Make sure your date doesn’t slit your throat when you’re asleep.”</p><p>Heart pounding, Draco watched him leave. He wrapped his arms around himself, shivering. The last thing he wanted to do was return to his room and see a man who wasn’t Potter in his bed.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*</p>
</div>The next morning Potter didn’t show up for work.<p>Draco looked in every room of his large townhouse. Finally he worked his way back to the offices. “Where is he?” he said to Pansy.</p><p>Pansy was typing away at her stupid Muggle computer. “Huh?”</p><p>“Potter,” Draco said impatiently. “Where is he?”</p><p>“Oh, he took a couple of days off. Sounded a tad important. Mentioned something about a wedding.”</p><p>“<i>What</i>?”</p><p>Pansy finally looked up from the computer. “A wedding ... on the Scottish coast. I believe he said it was at Ackergill Tower.”</p><p>“Did he mention who was getting married?”</p><p>She shrugged. “No, but it’s not like he has to share that kind of information with us. It could have been his own wedding for all I know.”</p><p>Draco felt the blood drain from his face. “Pansy, book me a portkey for the Scottish Highlands.”</p><p>“What? But you have other commitments!”</p><p>“You heard me. I’m leaving today.”</p><p>Draco walked out.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*</p>
</div>Ackergill Tower was a beautiful fifteenth century castle remodeled into a hotel. It clung to the roaring coast, pinned in place by blue waves on one side and green waves on the other.<p>Draco was in a terrible mood. The hotel was packed for the wedding, and Pansy had been forced to negotiate thoroughly for Draco to get a decent room. He wouldn’t accept anything but the best.</p><p>He checked into his lavish rooms overlooking the sea. He took a scalding shower and spent too long in front of the mirror. He had to look good; he had to look <i>perfect</i>. </p><p>He dressed in his most stylish robes and went down to the reception hall. </p><p>The hall was teeming with <i>Weasleys</i>. Draco suppressed a scowl. He looked everywhere for Potter, ignoring the fact that everyone was staring right back at him. </p><p>The whispers and pointing grew into a frenzy. There was a band but the musicians paused during the middle of a song to get a glimpse of him. </p><p>“Oh Merlin! It’s <i>Draco Malfoy</i>!” a girl screamed. </p><p>Draco was suddenly swarmed. People of all ages pawed at him and thrust things at him to sign. He twisted around, only having eyes for Potter. </p><p>“Get out of the way, please,” someone growled behind him. Draco swerved and met a bright emerald gaze.</p><p>“Hello,” he said, but the loud commotion stole his words. Potter glared.</p><p>“What are you doing here?” Potter said and Draco understood by reading his lips. </p><p>“I don’t want you to marry someone else,” Draco said.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>Draco was knocked to the side by a fan. Growling, Potter grabbed his arm and hauled him out of the crowd.</p><p>“I have a suite on the top level,” Draco said.</p><p>“I heard,” Potter replied, and pulled him toward the lift. </p><p>They didn’t speak in the lift, nor in the hallway outside Draco’s rooms. When Draco closed the door to his suite, Potter took him by the collar and shoved him against the wall. </p><p>“You came <i>alone</i>?” Potter’s face was red. “Do you know how dangerous that is for you?”</p><p>“I thought you were getting married!”</p><p>Potter’s mouth fell open. “What?”</p><p>Draco tried to push him away but Potter held onto him. “You said it was <i>too late</i>. I panicked. You didn’t say anything about attending a Weasley wedding.”</p><p>“You never asked!”</p><p>“I - well. You are my bodyguard.”</p><p>Potter rolled his eyes. “Yes.”</p><p>“I didn’t - I’m not in the habit of asking my bodyguards about their personal lives.”</p><p>“But you’re in the habit of wanking other men in front of them?”</p><p>Draco hitched a shoulder. “I usually don’t care if I have an audience.”</p><p>Potter released him and stepped back. They stared at each other for a long moment. Then Draco went in for a kiss. He got close enough to brush his lips against Potter’s before he was gently pushed away.</p><p>“No,” Potter said. </p><p>“I thought -”</p><p>Potter scrubbed his face. “It’s a terrible idea.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Because,” Potter said, dropping his hands to look at him, “I don’t want to share you with anyone else.”</p><p>Draco bit his lip. He wanted Potter so much that it made him <i>shiver</i>. “It’s just a facade.”</p><p>Potter raised his eyebrows. </p><p>“I mean it.” Draco drew a little closer. “I don’t want to shag random men, not anymore. I want to be with only one person.” He gulped thickly. “I want to be with you.”</p><p>Potter pressed him against the wall again; he framed his face. “Don’t play with me,” he murmured.</p><p>Draco tried to meet his eyes as honestly as possible. He was so used to playing a character, to transforming himself into what others wanted from him. It was hard to be vulnerable. “I’m not,” he whispered. “Please - I want you.”</p><p>Potter kissed him. For a moment, all Draco could do was accept the kiss. Then he wrapped his arms around Potter, urging him to submit. With a deep groan, Potter melted against him. He tangled his hands in the back of Draco’s robes. </p><p>“I want you,” Draco repeated.</p><p>“Take me.”</p><p>Draco made Potter arch back as he snogged him possessively. They were both hard. Gasping, Draco broke away. “Will you be missed at the wedding?”</p><p>“I don’t care,” Potter said.</p><p>Holding his hand, Draco guided him to the opulent bedroom. The double windows were open to the turning sea. The scent of salt and sun hung in the air. </p><p>Draco kissed Potter again, then urged him onto the large bed. “Tell me you’ve wanted this.”</p><p>Potter groaned. “I’ve wanted it.”</p><p>They undressed each other frantically. Potter’s glasses were even knocked off in their rush. Laughing, Draco retrieved them and set them carefully on the bedside table. </p><p>He pulled Potter into another snog, their bare skin now pressed together. He reached down to stroke Potter’s gorgeous cock.</p><p>“You’re so fit,” Draco moaned.</p><p>Potter arched beneath him. “You’re gorgeous,” he said almost shyly. </p><p>Draco reached down between his legs. When his fingers brushed Potter’s arsehole, they both shuddered.</p><p>Potter’s thighs fell open. “Please.”</p><p>“Yes.” Hand shaking, Draco cast a lube spell. He pushed two dripping fingers into Potter.</p><p>Potter hissed and arched again. </p><p>Draco moved his fingers in and out, watching Potter’s expression. “You’ve done this before,” he said, amazement in his voice. “You know how to take a cock.”</p><p>“Yes,” Potter hissed.</p><p>Groaning, Draco sped up his fingers, twisting them, going deep. “Do you know how hot that makes me?”</p><p>“What?” Potter shuddered. “Imagining me with other men?”</p><p>Draco scraped his fingernail against Potter’s rim. “Yes.”</p><p>Potter stroked himself, his cock now fully erect. Draco sat back a little just to watch. Potter’s stomach muscles contracted as he thrust into his own hand. </p><p>“Tell me,” Draco said conversationally, “why did you become a bodyguard?”</p><p>“You ask me that question <i>now</i>?”</p><p>“Why not?” Smirking, Draco pushed against Potter's prostate.</p><p>“Oh,” Potter said. </p><p>Draco twisted his fingers again. “Tell me, Potter.”</p><p>“Call me Harry, damn you.”</p><p>Draco gulped. “Tell me why you became a bodyguard … Harry.” He worked Potter’s prostate again</p><p>“Fuck.” Potter caught his breath. “I - wanted to protect people. I wanted to be invisible.”</p><p>“Because you didn’t like all the scrutiny you received after the war?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Merlin, I’m going to fuck you now.”</p><p>“Please, Draco.” Potter was trembling.</p><p>Draco eased his fingers out. He slicked up his cock and got into position. He stared down into Potter’s gorgeous face. Their noses brushed. </p><p>“Are you ready?” Draco murmured.</p><p>Potter grabbed his shoulders. The look in his eyes was almost amazed. “Yes, please.”</p><p>Draco pushed in, Potter’s snug arse clenching around him. When he was all the way inside Potter, he stopped to catch his breath. ‘Merlin,” he said.</p><p>Potter’s gaze had turned glassy. “Draco. Fuck me.” He pulled on his shoulders.</p><p>“Yes,” Draco said, and kissed him. Their kiss turned messy, needy; Draco pulled out slowly, then thrust back in. They both moaned deeply. </p><p>Draco moved quicker, setting a steady pounding. He captured Potter’s lips, then whispered, “Tell me.”</p><p>“I hated seeing you with them.”</p><p>Groaning, Draco grabbed Potter’s leg, hauling him closer. He <i>ground</i> into him. “I only thought about you when I fucked them. Ever since I hired you. It’s only been you.”</p><p>“Shut up and fuck me.” Potter’s heel pressed hard on Draco’s lower back, urging him faster, deeper. Draco complied. He grabbed Potter’s muscular thigh, using it as leverage as he fucked him harder. The sheets burned against his knees.</p><p>Potter desperately stroked himself. “I’m going to come.”</p><p>“Do it,” Draco grunted. His white blond hair was following into his eyes. He felt hot all over; he was burning up. His bollocks were tight, full; they slapped against Potter’s bum with each one of his deep thrusts. </p><p>“Draco,” Potter whispered. He stiffened and came all over himself. Draco cried out as Potter squeezed around him.</p><p>Draco was coming, too; he was coming so hard. He was filling Potter up until it leaked out of him. </p><p>When it was all over, Draco pulled out and flung himself beside Potter on the bed. They were both breathing heavily.</p><p>Potter nestled close, resting his head on Draco’s flushed chest. “I hear your heartbeat,” Potter murmured.</p><p>Draco wrapped an arm around him; he buried his nose in his wild hair. “You smell amazing.”</p><p>After a while, Draco said, “Who is getting married anyhow?”</p><p>Potter chuckled. “It’s Percy and his second wife Hebah.”</p><p>“I see.” Draco felt like an utter idiot. </p><p>Potter kissed his chest. “I like that you came after me. It was romantic.”</p><p>“I did it merely for the publicity.”</p><p>“Oh, <i>sure</i>.” Potter took his nipple into his mouth. He bit down.</p><p>Draco hissed; his cock was filling with blood again. “Will you continue to be my bodyguard?”</p><p>“Yes.” Potter turned his attention to the other nipple.</p><p>Draco urged him lower. “I want you to suck me.”</p><p>Laughing hotly, Potter said, “Yes, sir.” He slid down to take Draco’s cock into his mouth. Draco’s eyes rolled back.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>